El Mañana
by Olive'sBadDreams
Summary: [Naruto DeidaraOC]Deidara finds another artist at a tea house and they strike up a conversation. [OneShot]


**Disclaimer:**

'**El Mañana' © Gorillaz**

**Naruto © Kishimoto-sama**

**Note: My OC is from the story 'Eyes Like Fire', read more about her there! (Chapter 13 on)

* * *

**

**OneShot**

'El Mañana'

_'Maybe in time…'_

'_Nani-yo_?' The bells on the door of the tea house rang – someone was coming in.

Natsu turned to face the newcomer, '_Ho_?'

Natsu watched intently and with great interest as a man with a bamboo hat walked into the tea house she was in and sat next to her. He took off the hat to reveal long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, leaving hair that covered one of his eyes. He was wearing a long high-collared black coat with red clouds. He looked at her casually out of the corner of his eye.

Deidara smirked – she was actually quite beautiful if you took away the fact that she was almost deathly pale and worked for Orochimaru due to the long purple ribbon tied around her waist. She had long magenta hair pulled into two clumps on her shoulders with red ribbon braided through. She had on a blood red tube top and a long skirt. He looked at her long sleeves and saw a flash of metal inside.

Her cold orange eyes (with teal triangles painted on her lids and bottoms) pierced his lazy blue ones. He thought they were very beautiful… even if they _were_ deathly frightening and scary. But even so, he just couldn't look away.

Natsu felt his gaze and looked down at the floor. Deidara did the same.

When a person came out to take their orders, Deidara for the first time opened his mouth. "One large sake-_un_," he announced in a highly attractive voice – well, at least Natsu thought it was.

The waiter was shocked, "_Omai wa da_?!"

He smiled, "_Iie_, one for me and the _kirei_ kunoichi sitting next to me to share." (Beautiful.) He turned to her and playfully winked.

Natsu felt herself turning slightly pink – this was the first time someone had called her beautiful! Okay, that was a lie. Sakon and Ukon and Kidomaru did… and once Kabuto, but she couldn't _stand_ them – Kabuto just a tad, but the others no.

"_Arigato-dayo_," she said, taking a long sip of the sweet liquid when it was poured into her glass. She had a crisp voice that flowed like the wind.

"Hn," he also took a long sip. "_Nani no namae deska_-_un_?"

"Natsu – _boku wa Kisetsu Natsu da_-_yo_."

"_So ka, boku wa_ Deidara-un."

She smirked, "I've heard about you. They say you use clay to make explosive bombs." She swished her sake around in her cup, "Is that true, or do my sources lie?"

Deidara smiled, "Your sources were right-_un_."

The two of them took a long sip and pleasantly sighed.

"What brings you here, Natsu? Is it something related to…Orochimaru? How's he doing? I haven't seen him since he was in the Akatsuki-_un._"

Natsu put her cup down, smiling when Deidara poured more sake for her, "_Ano…_I just got back from spying on Konohagakure. We're… planning something there."

Deidara put his cup down, staring at her in interest, "Oh? Please continue."

Natsu hesitated, looking at her reflection in her sake, should she tell him about their plans or shouldn't she? If she did, would he tell the other Akatsuki members and they would ruin their plans for good? She just couldn't be sure.

Deidara waved his hands out in front of her goofily, "_Iya-iya_! I'm not going to tell or anything! Trust me-_un_!"

Natsu sighed, deciding to trust him, "We're planning an attack on Konohagakure. We're going after Uchiha Itachi's brother, Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama wishes to get a new body for his body switching jutsu-_dayo_." She hoped to kami-sama that he wouldn't tell a soul.

Deidara took it in, "_So ka."_ He took a sip of sake and seeing that she was still uneasy said, "_Mataku_, I won't tell anyone, _ne? _Now about Orochimaru…"

Natsu felt more at ease; he seemed like a reasonable person she could trust, "Other than that, nothing much has happened. He's still as ruthless and cold as ever and he's _still_ got a full head of hair! You would think after fifty-something years it would _at least_ turn grey or maybe he would start balding but no! Weird, _da ne_?"

Deidara let out a large laugh, 'I should have brought Sasori-no-Danna with me. I wonder if that would have made him laugh… his heart being as cold as it is and him being a puppet and all. Would he-_un?_'

Natsu smirked, taking another long sip of sake, "_Ano sa_, what brings you here, _Akatsuki-kun?" _She let out a high-pitched laugh when she saw Deidara cringe slightly, 'What a lovely expression he gave me! I wish Orochimaru-sama would have seen that, it was _kawaii desu-da ne_?"

"Sasori-no-Danna and I… are… on a mission," Deidara knew he was treading in dangerous waters… if only he could _avoid_ it.

"_Soshite ka_?" Natsu leaned forward a little bit. 'I wonder if Orochimaru-sama is interested in Akatsuki affairs? If he is…'

Deidara took a long gulp of sake.

Natsu frowned, "So _that's_ how you're going to play, _da ne_? _Kisama_."

Deidara nearly spit out all of the sake that he had just ingested, "Aaah! Natsu! It's not like that!"

Natsu waved it off with her hand, "_Wakata-dayo, yare, yare. _You don't want anyone knowing about your affairs… especially underlings of people who work for a person who once was from the organization. _Daijobu-dayo_."

A long awkward silence hit the room. Natsu shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the tension was very thick in the room, it was as if she couldn't breath. Right when she was going to excuse herself to go outside and get some fresh air, Deidara addressed something to her.

"Do you… like art?" Deidara asked cautiously, he, like her, was getting very nervous about the silence.

Natsu's face brightened up, "_Ee_, I do." Natsu internally let out a sigh of relief, she could breath again.

Deidara smiled, "_So ka_? So your jut-"

"_Sakuhins_," Natsu corrected him. (Pieces of Art.)

"Oh. So what are they like-_un_?"

Natsu smirked, "They're Genjutsu-based and remind me of paintings… that's where I get my inspiration from, paintings. My _ojiisan _use to be a painter-_dayo._"

"Painting _ka_? What about explosions?"

"Explosion-_ka?_" Natsu arched an eyebrow, "_Nanda-dayo_?"

"I think the best art is when a bomb explodes – at that point in time, it is art," he got out a small bird and set it up into the air and made it explode.

Natsu smiled as he made another bird and had it fly into her hands, "You have very good craftsmanship, Deidara." She affectionately tickled the bird's chin; the bird let out an affectionate chirp.

Deidara grinned, "_So ka?_" He leaned closer to her, "How would you like to join me-_un._ It gets pretty lonely all by my lonesome."

Natsu chuckled, "You have your partner, _da ne_?"

Deidara winced, "Let's just say we're not the best of friends." Yeah, that was a good way to put it.

Natsu leaned in closer, her lips almost touching his. She whispered into his ear, "I would love to, but Orochimaru-sama needs me, _da ne?_ If I wasn't with Orochimaru-sama then maybe I would consider it. _Demo…_"

She crushed his bird in her hands and blew the bits gently in his face, chuckling slightly.

Before Deidara could respond, Natsu leaned even closer to him, he could feel her warm breath kiss his cheek. Deidara felt his stomach do a back flip – how was she doing this to him?

Natsu kissed Deidara on the lips, shivers then running down up and down Deidara's spine. When she pulled away, she felt Deidara try to kiss her again, but she put her finger in between their lips, sadly shaking her head.

"_Ja ne-dayo_, Deidara-kun. I hope we meet again." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked towards the door.

Before she could go, Deidara grabbed onto her hand, bringing her close to his chest.

"_Sayonara_, Natsu. _Aishiteru-un_."

Natsu smiled a very very sad smile; Deidara swore he could see sadness painted into her eyes, "_Wakata-dayo_, Deidara-kun. _Demo_..." She turned her back on him, "It could never be, _da ne_?" And then… she was gone.

* * *

Deidara saw Sasori waiting furiously outside of the teahouse, "You're late, Deidara." 

Deidara changed the subject, "Sasori-no-Danna?"

"Hn?"

"I have found a new definition of art."

"Hn?"

"Art is now… a beautiful girl with long magenta hair and piercing orange eyes with teal triangles painted on them. A girl with pale white skin and long blood red nails."

"Hn?"

"I met her at a tea house. You would have liked her-_un_."

"Hn?"

Deidara clenched his fist, "Will you stop 'hn?'-ing me?"

Sasori chuckled, "Hn?" He cleared at him with his brown eyes looking into his.

Deidara sighed – it was no use. Sasori-no-Danna would never understand what _true_ art was.

At least one person shared his view of art, and that was enough.

Sadly, he would never see her again. But then again… there was still the afterlife, right?

_"Maybe in time… you'll want to be mine?"

* * *

_

**x3 I outdid myself on the shmex appeal of this OneShot... but heck! What do you expect? Deidara-san's hair _is teh shmex _thus making him _teh shmex._ And Natsu's just coo' lik dat. 8D**


End file.
